


Looking Jocasta In The Eye

by Methoxyethane



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Loving Filth, M/M, Mommy Kink, Nipple Licking, Oral Sex, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 01:36:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12901167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Methoxyethane/pseuds/Methoxyethane
Summary: Of course Fai wasn't happy Kurogane had fallen ill, but... It WAS pretty nice to feel needed.





	Looking Jocasta In The Eye

**Author's Note:**

> Written on commission SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG IS IT WORTH IT???

“Oh, my poor silly Kuro-tan,” Fai sighed, stroking a gentle hand through his lover’s hair. “This is what you get for not taking care of yourself, you know?”

Kurogane only grunted without opening his eyes, the fact that he was resting his head on Fai’s lap and allowing himself to be pet telling enough of his exhaustion. “Didn’t have time. Not my fault the shitty arm needs so much maintenance.”

Fai gave his head a little exasperated shake, not that Kurogane noticed. “It isn’t that much maintaining, Kuro-kun.” All he had to do was take his prosthetic arm off at night and make sure the skin it attached itself to was clean, and yet considering how often he neglected it Kurogane was lucky he got off with just this infection. “If you keep this up you’ll get gangrene and the whole shoulder will rot through like a mushy apple.”

“It’ll be fine,” Kurogane mumbled, not even bothering to make an appropriately disgusted face at Fai’s warning. “You’d never let me forget often enough for that.”

Fai couldn’t help the smile, though he bit it back and attempted to still sound scolding. “Daddy needs Mommy so badly I even need to take care of your own arm for you, huh?”

Kurogane’s response was a light hum and the easy reply, “Yeah, well. The kids aren’t the only ones who depend on Mommy.”

Fai’s heart beat a little too loudly, and suddenly he could feel the heat of a blush lighting his skin. Ah… Kurogane had never actually, uh. Played along and called Fai Mommy before, was the thing, and something about it was oddly… God, Fai didn’t even actually know. All he could think was the word ‘embarrassed,’ which didn’t seem to cover even half of what he was actually experiencing right now.

There was this… thing, you see? That Fai had with… families, he supposed. Never having had one it was natural he ended up developing rather a warped view on the entire subject, and somehow his desire for one had ended up crossing into… _impure_ territory. And something about his own lover calling him Mommy was, instead of hilarious or creepy, kind of…

One of Kurogane’s eyes cracked open, and he turned his face out of Fai’s thigh with a bemused look. “You do realize I can feel that.”

“I-it barely twitched!” Fai defended hotly, briefly tempted to shove Kurogane’s head out of his lap.

The bemused look morphed into a smirk. “I was talking about your heartbeat getting faster.” Moved to turn his face into Fai’s lap again, blowing a hot gust of breath right into the fabric of his yukata that did indeed elicit an embarrassingly telling shiver down his spine.

“Kuro-wan doesn’t need to tease,” Fai defended haughtily. “Maybe I’ve just been lonely because you were off fighting demons and forgetting about your arm without me for weeks on end, and then came back too sick to pay me the proper attention I deserve.” Not that Fai himself hadn’t been busy during those weeks staying back to protect the villagers, but just because he hadn’t actually been _lonely_ per se didn’t mean he hadn’t gotten randy without a handsome ninja to warm his bed.

Smirking red eyes once again turned up to meet Fai’s. “Hmm. I’m starting to think the reason you never stop calling me ‘Daddy’ even when we’re alone is because you’ve been trying to get me to call you ‘Mommy’ back this whole time.”

Fai instantly turned his eyes away from Kurogane’s, knowing there was no way to hide his blush but at least having enough dignity not to acknowledge that.

It’s not like it was the word itself that was having an effect on him, or even that it was his own lover calling him that. It was more… situational, really. It was because it was his steel-sharp manly Kurogane, yes, but also because of the fact that right now…

Kurogane was letting Fai _take care_ of him. He was sick and worn out and too tired to be gruff and independent. Had come home and all but collapsed into Fai’s arms yesterday, and had let Fai fuss over him with only minor complaints since then, and Fai… kind of loved it.

Having the man he loved depend on him was a feeling Fai didn’t get very often, and he was kind of basking in it. And when you combined it all with Fai’s slightly twisted desire for a family, something about how everything came together with just that one word was...

Well, it was kind of hot, for some reason. Or maybe not for some reason as much as, the exact same reason he had in fact called Kurogane ‘Daddy’ while in bed before. Huh. He supposed that made him a bit of a pervert, didn’t it?

Realizing it had been tellingly long with no response from him, Fai’s gaze darted back down to Kurogane’s face. He was beyond smirking at this point, obviously smug that he’d been able to finally embarrass Fai for once when ninety-five percent of their relationship was the polar opposite even through his fever-flushed exhaustion. “Cute,” his voice was cracked and rasping, but still as teasing as Fai himself would have said it. “Mommy get shy all of the sudden?”

“Mean,” Fai announced back simply, snapping his head to the side in deliberate coquettishness. “Bad boys who make fun of Mommy get punished, you know.”

There was a slight chuckle, and the weight in his lap shifted a bit as Kurogane turned onto his currently-empty shoulder so that his head was facing Fai’s stomach. “Aren’t you supposed to be taking care of me right now? Or,” The kiss he pressed into the outermost layer of Fai’s kimono was deliberately cruel in its aim. The whimper Fai managed to bite down into suppression, but the shiver he couldn’t quite help. “...Is Daddy still supposed to be taking care of _you?_ ”

“Kuro-san can go back to sleep any time now,” Fai did not squeak because he had total control over this situation.

A low hum of consideration, and Kurogane was moving to sit up a little, though his weight still remained almost entirely on Fai as he leaned against his chest. “Nah. Think I’m hungry instead.”

And then, because he was a bastard, Kurogane leaned in to bite at Fai’s nipple, right through the thin fabric of his robe.

Fai couldn’t hold back his moan, one hand automatically raising to wind long fingers through the short hairs at the back of Kurogane’s head. His lover of course probably wouldn’t have let go even if Fai hadn’t been so obviously encouraging, already sucking on the stiffening bud of his nipple and wetting the fabric of his pale kimono in the process.

This was hardly the first time Kurogane’s mouth had found this particular area of Fai’s body, but he rarely bothered to devote it such rapid attention. Which would be because normally Fai didn’t give that area much thought when other places were more sensitive, but, this was… different. Right now, in the mindset he was in, looking down at Kurogane’s head like this really did feeling like he was _nursing_ him.

Such a strange, heady feeling. Powerful and vulnerable and naked and so full of love all at once, a bizarre mix of eroticism and… whatever the feeling of providing for someone was. Motherly, he supposed, though he felt like there were probably more words than that to describe the emotion.

Fai...it had only been recently that he’d found opportunity to realize it, but Fai didn’t just want kids. He wanted to _give birth_ to them, wanted to carry life in his body and raise it into living human person, a child who would call him Mama. But, it was something he’d never be able to have. He had even checked, truth be told, and all of the ways to make it possible for a man to do such a thing were fundamentally incompatible with his magic. The closest it had been possible was the construct known as Chii he’d made Sakura’s feather into, and she had been… noticeably artificial. Fai’s magic was only capable of taking life, not creating it.

Kurogane nosed the loose opening of Fai’s kimono aside to lick at bare skin, and the electric shivers that trickled down Fai’s spine had him curling his fingers tight in Kuro’s hair. Fai’s head was spinning so fast he was almost afraid he might have caught his lover’s fever, thoughts a mess of feelings that were probably supposed to contradict but instead melted together into something weird that was way too easy to sink into.

“Mm, Mama’s good boy,” he whispered sweetly, fingers unfisting to pet lightly through Kurogane’s hair. “You really are hungry, aren’t you?”

And, because life had apparently decided it was actually done playing it’s little Fai-suffers-forever game, Kurogane moaned around his mouthful of teat, a shiver starting at the top of his spine that Fai could feel tingling under his fingertips.

Fai wasn’t the only one getting into this.

It was probably a little too easy, the way they both sank into this play with no real discussion of any kind. But one second they were playfully bantering in a totally normal way and the next the two of them were ankle-deep in bizarre new sex-play because apparently this was what being an adult in a committed relationship was like. Spontaneous kinkiness. _Amazing_.

Meanwhile Fai’s imploding brain was not helped by Kurogane’s eager suckling, the play of his tongue flickering over Fai’s swollen nipple a constant delight. “So good for me, baby,” Fai praised sweetly, smiling at the shiver he felt under his fingertips pressed to the top of Kuro-baby’s spine.

The strange soft feeling thickening the air was growing more intense with each passing second, and when Kurogane detached his mouth from Fai’s left breast only to nose his way onto the right one with a husky purr of “Mm, Mama tastes good,” Fai’s hardness throbbed, whole body melting into a slow comfortable _need_.

Kurogane was all but melted under Fai’s gentle hand, mouth somehow lazy and desperate at the same time. His one hand had started wandering as well, running in smooth strokes over Fai’s thighs like he was greedy to touch as much of Fai as he could reach.

“Take what you need, Sweetie,” Fai sighed happily. “You’re safe here, Mama loves you.”

The sucking increased in intensity, harsh enough to sting his sensitive areolas to the point of bruising. The slight pain only made the sensation feel more real though, like perhaps Kuro really would be able to draw out milk, draw out sustenance from Fai’s body.

Even with the unfruitfulness of his body it was easy to pretend. And so Fai was cradling the back of Kurogane’s head gently, holding him to his breast and encouraging in soft loving whispers for him to take, take, _take_.

They went on for what felt like ages, for what felt like only moments, until Fai’s nipples were raw and aching. And even then Kurogane didn’t stop entirely, just dropped his face down to Fai’s lap again with a sharp growl of knowing where he _could_ find enough milk to drink.

Fai remained sitting upright in their bed with his hand holding the back of Kuro’s neck, sighing contentedly as Kuro searched out the hard outline of Fai’s length with his mouth, suckling reverently through the thin fabric. When he finally wormed his way through the part in Fai’s kimono to taste bare flesh Fai didn’t hold back his moan, voice thin and wrecked even to his own uncaring ears.

Kurogane’s mouth teased as much as possible without actually drawing Fai inside, tonguing the length of it until Fai’s cock was completely wet with saliva and Fai was trembling with need. And then when at least he sucked the head of Fai’s cock into his warm wet mouth, Fai doubled over him with a shiver and the croon, “My good boy.” Both of his hands carded through Kurogane’s hair, holding his head and petting it at the same time. “Working so hard to please your mommy, my precious little darling. So good to your Mama.”

The praise went straight through Kurogane, who sucked more eagerly on Fai’s cock until it was drawn all the way into the heat of his mouth. His own body was shaking the slightest bit in Fai’s hold, a combination of lust and the weakness from his illness that made Fai want to cradle Kuro in his arms and give him every promise of safety and love.

And, Fai reflected as he too, trembled, made himself feel wanted and _needed_ and desperate. Normally when Kurogane used his mouth on Fai they could go for ages, but this had all added up to something too big too fast and Fai was already weak with need to come.

When he heard it, he came totally undone. A low growl, not even sucked around his cock as much as grunted against it, the simple words “Love you, Mommy.”

Fai came with a thin whine, waves of pleasure starting in his core and rippling out to every finger and every toe, hands curling into Kuro’s hair and the collar of his skewed black kimono as he doubled over his form. Kurogane kept sucking through it all, drinking down every last drop of Fai’s come like he was starving for it, until Fai was sucked dry and his bones were liquid jelly.

When he had the strength to sit up again he couldn’t hold in the soft laughter, and Kurogane didn’t go any farther than turning around so he wasn’t face-first on Fai’s dick anymore, letting long pale fingers pet lovingly through his hair.

“You doing okay, sweetie?” Fai asked softly, his own panting coming to a cool while Kurogane’s remained laboured from a combination of arousal and illness as his increased heart rate took its toll on his weakened body. Something about his continued vulnerability made Fai smile, as he wiped the sweat from his lover’s forehead and inquired, “You get everything you need from Mommy?”

A light scoff from Kurogane, whose eyes were once again closed. “Or,” Fai smiled sweetly, unable to hold back the teasing from his tone as leaned forward to run his hand down from Kurogane’s shoulder to his hip, reaching down to grope lightly at the hardness he didn’t need to be able to see to know about. “Does Daddy still need Mommy to take care of him~?”

Kurogane shivered again under his hand with a sharp intake of breath. “How many times do you need t’hear me admit I need you,” his grumble was just barely slurred, eyes still closed like they’d been weighed down by sandbags.

Having already reached his own orgasm Fai wasn’t quite able to identify the warm thrill the words brought him if it wasn’t arousal, but either way the gentle loving smile couldn’t be battled against as he crooned, “Now now, I’m just worried about you, Darling.” His fingers found the opening hem of Kurogane’s closed kimono and slithered inside, easily finding the length of Kurogane’s pulsing cock. He wrapped his hand around it and gave it a little squeeze, his voice gone sing-song again. “Look at that, you’re all swollen. Can’t let that go ignored when you’re trying to get better, can we?”

Kurogane’s face was bright red but he didn’t open his eyes or speak. He did curl up a little on himself in Fai’s lap though, turning his head in towards Fai’s torso in a half-hearted attempt to hide in the waist of his mussed kimono. But his embarrassment didn’t stop him from shoving his hips up eagerly into Fai’s hand, indulgent as a child with no self control as he rocked into Fai’s slow strokes.

It was a strange kind of powerful Fai felt right now, one he hadn’t experienced before even when their play went interesting directions like putting Kuro-wan in a dog collar. But there was something different about this, something that felt wholesome and dirty at the same time, something that made Fai want to keep Kuro-tan here in his arms where he could be safe and never let him fight demons or bandits or asshole warlords again.

“My good boy.” He kept his pace slow and his grip tight, sweat and precome making ther skin-on-skin an easy slide. Kurogane trembled weakly and panted into Fai’s thighs, bucking his hips and clenching his one hand in the bedsheets next to Fai’s legs and he just loved this man so much. “That’s right, relax and let Mama take care of everything.”

Kurogane was groaning again after none too long, grunting low and desperate and needy. Fai used his free hand to rub Kuro’s shaking shoulder, soothing him with, “Sshhhhhhh, it’s okay, honey. Mama’s got you.” Something like a whimper, or at least a breath as high as Kuro’s deep voice was capable of. “Just let everything go.”

His cock throbbed under Fai’s palm, and with a final moan and one hard jerk of his hips Kurogane came. The tense line of his body relaxed in a long sigh as warmth splashed into Fai’s hand, who was still cooing praises of, “That’s right, so good for Mama.”

There was a washcloth nearby to cool Kurogane’s forehead, but at this point it seemed more prudent to use it to clean them off instead. Especially since Fai only had to reach over to the floor beside the bed to grab it, as he was loathe to disturb Kurogane even the slightest bit where he was cooling off in Fai’s lap, already more at ease than he had been since he’d dragged himself home injured.

Fai held him and stroked his hair through the entirety of the long hours he slept, deep and comfortable and dreamless. Kurogane deserved the rest, after all, and Fai was grateful for the opportunity to be exactly what his lover needed. You know, instead of the other way around like it usually was.

  
  
  
  
\--  
  
  
Uhhhhh yeah first time writing for this fandom in like 15 years, how'd I do?? [thesmutwitch.tumblr](http://thesmutwitch.tumblr.com/)


End file.
